Wearable technology, wearable devices, or simply “wearables” refer to a new class of electronic systems that can provide ubiquitous data acquisition through a variety of unobtrusive sensors. While the sensors provide information about changes in the environment, human activity or health status, there are significant challenges to the coordination, communication, and computation over the ubiquitously collected data. Furthermore, in order to synthesize the information to create useful knowledge or recommendations to consumer end-users many sources of information complementary and in addition to the collected sensor information are needed. These unconventional combinations of information sources require new designs in the hardware and the software components. Some wearable devices, e.g., wearables like Kipster™ device) try to detect when a user falls asleep. However, sleep detection that relies on vital signs of the user suffers from inter-subject differences making the detection difficult. For example, low activity tasks, such as reading or watching television, can result in the vital signs of the user similar to the signs associated with the sleeping user. In those situations, actions selected based on assumption that the user is asleep can lead to an undesirable result. Hence more improvement is needed in this regard.